


Portraiture

by Shippeh



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shippeh/pseuds/Shippeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vex'ahlia, a newly titled Baroness of the Third House of Whitestone, must sit to have her portrait painted, as is tradition for all nobles of Whitestone. </p><p>(A short bit of vaguely Perc'ahlia fluff.)</p><p>art for this fic is <a href="http://shippeh.tumblr.com/post/153184830538/bigbuffpugpuff-a-whitestone-portrait-of-lady">here!!!</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Portraiture

“Are you sure this is entirely necessary?” asked Vex, leaning forward and bracing herself with both arms against a desk. She was dressed in a ballgown of the most brilliant blue silk and lace, strapped into layers of clothing she hadn't even known existed until they were laid out on the bed before her this morning.

“Yes. Breathe out.” The young serving girl who had woken her and helped her figure out just how all these fabrics worked had a ribbon from her corset top in each hand, one foot braced on a stool and ready to pull. 

“Couldn't I just be wearing my normal leathers? It would be more accurate.”

“It's not tradition. The Lady Cassandra requested this dress specifically for you.”

“Tradition can get- _hrrk_!” Vex gasped as the girl pulled hard. It felt like all of the air she'd ever breathed in her life had just been squeezed out of her body. Satisfied, the assistant starting tying up the ribbon, her quick hands creating an elaborate criss-cross pattern before pulling the loose strands together in a bow. Vex released her iron grip on the desk and stood, the girl with an arm on her elbow just in case there was going to be a fainting episode.

Vex briefly considered passing out as an escape, but now that she was standing and tied-off, adjusting herself, she found if she breathed in small, short breaths she had no problems. If she needed to kill anybody today, though, there might be a problem. No wonder Whitestone had so many couches and lounges about. Fashionable ladies must be falling over all the time here. How did they even manage to dance? Is that why the men were always leading the party dances? So they could carry their ladies?

“I still think this is ridiculous. I want Trinket there.”

“Forgive my opinion, Baroness, but I think that your bear may find it uncomfortable to sit still for so many days.”

“Days? This is going to take _days_?”

“Quite possibly. It depends on the artist and the sun available. Which we are wasting. Were you assigned shoes?”

“Do I need shoes? You won't even be able to see them.”

“Well, no, but you'll be dragging the garment on the ground if you aren't wearing shoes.”

Vex lifted her arms up and looked down at herself. “I think I'll be dragging this tent around with or without something on my feet.” Truthfully, the dress wasn't fitted to her entirely very well. It looked like it had been created for somebody a full head higher than her at least. Cassandra had assured her that it would be fine, and that the painter would be able to adjust it in his work. No need to tailor it specifically, nor was Vox Machina ever in town long enough to get it done. It was a miracle they found time for this at all.

The maid in waiting giggled, stopping herself short when Vex gave her a dead-pan glare. “Shoes would be preferred around Whitestone, but I won't tell Lady Cassandra that you aren't wearing them if you don't.”

“Ugh. Let's get this over with.” 

Vex gathered up the front of her dress, the little maid took up much of the dragging train, and they made their way down the hall towards their assigned sitting room. It apparently had the perfect window to capture light for most of the day- or something; Vex had not entirely been listening. 

They passed Grog walking the hallway and he laughed so hard at the sight of her, shoeless in a dress made for a tall human, that she dropped some of her layered ruffles to flip him off. Her serving girl tittered, covering her mouth.

The room chosen was indeed large and open, and had no doors but instead opened into the hallway through a wide, curved frame-way. Cassandra was waiting inside already next to a halfling man. Both of them looked up as Vex entered. 

“Finally! We're wasting time! Sit! Sit!” he demanded, waving his hands excitedly. At one end of the room a large easel had been set up, surrounded by various boxes and jars. He moved to them and started digging around frantically. 

Cassandra looked Vex up and down once, twice, then nodded. “That'll work.”

“I still think-”

“We are not having this conversation again. Come here and sit down.” 

It wasn't very pleasant to be bossed about by a girl ten years her junior, but Cassandra gave off such an air of order that it was extremely hard to argue at the best of times. Percy's sister had really come into her own as effective Lady of Whitestone, despite her initial reservations towards her capabilities. Vex scowled but sat where she was directed on an ornate chair. Cassandra and the little serving girl spent nearly ten minutes arranging her dress around her, the artist shouting out instructions periodically. The girl adjusted her hair, pulling Vex's standard braid down around the front of her shoulder, and gave her a tiny wink that Vex returned with a smile.

“Perfect,” declared Cassandra, after what seemed like ages. “It will be nice to finally have some new art around here.”

“I don't really feel like I'm suited to hang in Whitestone. Aren't there a million old family portraits you can put up instead?”

“It's custom for all nobility to have a formal portrait done. We've been over this. And most of the de Rolo art was... lost.” Destroyed. The Briarwoods had not been keen on staring at remnants of the lineage they'd thought they'd ruined, and if any images remained now they were of old, forgotten family, or pictures the family hadn't cared for, or ones that Cassandra had managed to save herself. There had never been much time for secret portrait reconnaissance missions, though, and so the hallways were bare and lonely these days.

A sour topic Vex'ahlia regretted bringing up. “Alright,” she said, sighing, “just get it over with.”

“We'll be breaking for lunch in a few hours. If you need anything, Sadie here,” Vex felt a small twinge that she'd never even asked the girl her name, “will be waiting to serve you. We've got the best artist we could find, so hopefully you will not be trapped for too long.” An understanding smile. “Oh, and one more thing.” Cassandra moved around behind her, where Vex couldn't turn to see without disrupting her perfectly posed clothing. When she came back around, she was holding an ornate, decorative bow. “It's not your standard, but it will look lovely with the dress.”

Vex took it into her lap, Cassandra helping her position it in a way that would be visible and comfortable. “Oh, thank you, Cass.”

“Of course. Now, enjoy.” And she left. 

“Eyes on me, please!” the artist called. She turned to him and he was ready with a brush and an intense expression. “Try not to move. You don't need to smile, I'll paint one in.”

She sighed. This was going to be torture.

 

It really was. The day dragged on worse than any she could remember, worse even than her days studying in Syngorn. If she started to get too fidgety, the artist would cough pointedly. He didn't seem to be one for conversation, either. Vex found herself wondering where Trinket was, wishing he was here but knowing he could never have endured this. A solid time to sit and think was exactly what she didn't need. It was everything she could do not to dwell on the past events, thinking about dragons and death and godsforsaken trees in the swamp.

At one point, she heard a tittering from the open doorway. Expecting a welcome reprieve, she looked over and saw instead her brother and Pike, who had hands over her mouth and was laughing quietly. 

“Oh gods, sister,” Vax said, starting to laugh himself, “what did they _do_ to you?”

“If this bow was functional, you'd be dead already,” she replied. 

“Out! You're making her face ugly! No disruptions!” called the artist, waving his wet brush firmly at the pair. 

“I don't think it's me doing that to her face,” Vax said, Pike pushing against his legs to get him walking again. Vex stuck her tongue out at him as they left, earning herself a 'tut tut' from the painter. 

It was a welcome reprieve from solitude, though. She'd found herself starting to wonder if she could convince Scanlan to come in and start playing for them. Why didn't they have some kind of musician in here already? Make Sadie play the lute or something. Anything.

Fortunately, it didn't take long for another disruption. This time it was Percy and Keyleth happening by the room, announced by a loud squeal from the druid. “Vex'ahlia!” she cried, rushing into the room, “you look so cute!”

Sadie, (and Vex was shocked she hadn't fallen asleep), jumped up to meet Keyleth and grab her arm, holding her back. “Miss, don't touch!”

“If you ruffle me, Kiki, they might force me to start over. I couldn't bear it.” Vex said, answering Keyleth's aura of confusion as she looked down at the serving girl. 

“Oh! I'm so sorry! It's just that you look so good, it's such a good color and dress and I'm a little jealous!” Seeing her charge safe from grabby hands, Sadie let Keyleth go. “Can I see where you are at so far?”

The artist shrugged, grumbled something to himself that they couldn't hear, and then leaned back, nodding his head once towards the easel. Keyleth crept over and peered down at it. “Doesn't look like much yet, does it.”

“Well, I never-!”

“Sorry! Was that rude? It's just that, there really are only shapes and splotches; is that meant to be her hair?” 

While the offended artist pointed out bits of his work to Keyleth, Vex looked up to see Percy. He was still just standing in the entrance way, watching Keyleth solemnly. Sensing her gaze, he looked over and they met eyes. He frowned. She frowned herself, in response. 

“Keyleth,” he called, looking away from her again, avoiding her gaze, “we've got work to do.”

“Right! Ok, thank you for showing me your work, sir.” The artist rolled his eyes. As Keyleth rejoined Percy again, she paused to tell Vex, before they moved on down the hall, “You look really great! I'm a little bit jealous!” 

“Thanks, Kiki!” she called back, but her heart wasn't really in it. The fuck was up with Percival? She hadn't expected him to gush over her like Keyleth, but he hadn't said a single word to her. She was sitting here alone for hours, her back had stiffened up hours ago, all so that she could follow _his_ family's tradition for the title that _he'd_ given her. Maybe she was just being extra grumpy, but he didn't have to be such an ass about it. 

“I know I told you that you didn't need to smile,” the artist said, interrupting her gloomy thoughts, “but if you keep that kind of expression up I may have to change my mind.”

Vex offered a meek “Sorry,” and tried to smile. At least Keyleth thought she looked nice. 

The session went on forever. Lunch was a very welcome break, but it very short and consisted of small, clean finger foods brought to them by another servant. The artist had them back into position and going much too quickly. Vex found herself watching the edge of the sunlight like it was her own personal gospel. Every inch lower meant another chunk closer to being done. She hoped he'd made a lot of progress today, because this was absolutely not worth it. 

Finally, he glared up at the open wide windows, and declared they were finished. Her “oh gods, finally” earned her a disappointed look, but she did not care at all. Standing was a trick; she moved to get up and felt her legs wiggle out from underneath. Sadie caught her by the arm, allowing her to lean heavily on her. “Thank you,” she muttered. The corset hadn't been an issue while sitting, but she was very suddenly reminded of its presence now that she was standing. 

“Come on,” Sadie said, pulling her along carefully, “let's get you undressed.” 

 

Vex had never been so grateful to be wearing her own clothes. Undressing was a slow process, because Sadie had to carefully preserve each piece so that it would be ready for the next day. Eventually, though, they had her out of each confining layer and into her standard nightly casual wear. “Much better,” Vex said, raising her arms for a full body stretch. She lightly grabbed Sadie by the arm and pulled her in for a smooch on the cheek, telling her, “Thank you, darling,” while the maid giggled.

“I'll see you tomorrow, Lady Vex'ahlia,” Sadi said, a pile of underthings in her arms as she left. 

Vex stretched again, feeling multiple joints crack and pop. Her body was just as glad to be out of that dress prison as her mind was to be out of that stuffy room. Time to find Trinket; he had probably been kicked outside somewhere. The people occupying the castle did not seem to much care for a lone bear rambling around unwatched, even a friendly one who just wanted a snack.

She wandered down the hallway outside the room, only mostly sure that she was going the right way, and this time it was her turn to interrupt a moment. Vex came across a large pillowed window seat down the hall, her brother and Keyleth each sat at one end of it, their feet tangled in the center. Keyleth had a book in her lap, but Vax was just sitting. She pushed their feet towards the window and plopped down between the two. “Did you miss me?”

Her twin kicked her with a foot. “I see you finally managed to escape. You missed dinner.”

She groaned. “Really? Of course I did.”

“There's always food in the kitchens,” offered Keyleth.

“Bless Whitestone,” Vex sighed, standing back up. Sitting in a comfortable spot was nice but right now walking, especially towards food, was much more ideal. “Play nice, kids.”

She turned a corner at the end of the hallway and found herself suddenly toe to toe with Percy. “Oh, Percival,” she began... and then stopped. He was just staring down at her, without speaking himself. She sighed, a little bit irritated. Okay, a lot irritated, if she was forced to admit it. “Listen, Percy,” she started again, more determined this time, “if I look so horrid in that frumpy dress, just tell me.”

His eyes widened behind wire-rimmed glasses. “What?”

Well, it was out there, so she was going to run with it now. “You walked in, didn't speak a word to me, and made a face like you'd just stepped in something nasty. You're going to be walking past this picture of me every time we are here, so if it is going to be unbearable to look at, you had better tell me now.”

“Oh, no, no, Vex, that's not- I wasn't-” he reached for her arm, thought better of it, and let his hand fall back to his side again where it began to idly trace the hem of his coat. “Please understand, I was only shocked to see you wearing that particular dress.”

“Your sister assigned it to me; you can blame her for poor taste if you like.” Vex grabbed his wrist instead. “Stop fidgeting, dear.”

Percy swallowed, glanced down at her hand holding his steady, then back to her confused face. “It's just that- it had always been a favorite of my mother's, and I wasn't expecting to see it again.” She didn't respond, her eyes wide in shock, so he continued, “It only makes sense; there is hardly time or money available now to commission something new, but I was taken by surprise earlier. I'm so sorry you thought I was rude.”

She dropped his hand. He shoved it into a pocket to keep it occupied. “I... oh,” she said, quietly. A few moments went by in which they both simply looked at each other, wordless. “I'm sure I could ask Cassandra to put me in something else. There must be closets full to choose from. I don't know why she...” 

“No,” interjected Percy, “don't. Wear it.” He leaned down towards her, and for an instant that seemed to last forever she was certain that he was going to kiss her on the mouth, but at the last moment his head turned slightly and he pressed a soft kiss against her cheek, instead. “You look lovely in it,” he added, and then slipped past her, moving along down the hallway. 

(She wondered what would have happened if she had just moved her chin, intercepted him, and- well.)

Vex turned to watch him go, a hand on her cheek where he'd kissed her before she caught herself being silly and lowered it. Vax and Keyleth both ducked their heads back behind the window seat, pretending not to have been listening, and she rolled her eyes. 

Time to find dinner, and Trinket, and maybe tomorrow's portrait sitting wouldn't be quite such a punishment.

**Author's Note:**

> It's POSSIBLE that I may include a second part at some point, and it could MAYBE include smut. > >


End file.
